His Affection
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Despite being intimate with him Starfire does not hold his heart. Raven has his heart but is afraid to love him. A complicated relationship between the two titan girls and Naruto. StarxNaruto. RavenxNaruto. Oneshot unless I get reviews requesting more. Image by Tonicshadow.
1. The Affection

His Affection  
0  
NarutoxRaven. NarutoxStarfire. RavenxNarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0  
She sometimes wished she didn't feel this way. She sat up and ran her fingers through her long vibrant auburn hair. Whether it was the Sun's glow or the Moon's pale light the orange skin of the Titan's Tamarenean Princess, Koriand'r of Tameran was eye catching. She looked at the empty space of her bed that was once occupied less then an hour ago. She floated out of bed as she made way to the kitchen. That's when she saw him.

He was looking at a picture. A picture of a violet haired sorceress. Raven the Teen Titan, Raven her friend, Raven the woman he loved. It hurt them both, him more so then her that Raven wasn't willingly to open up quite yet. It had been a year since Trigon's death and Raven still held her feelings behind the protective wall she crafted years ago. She was more opened then she ever was before, but too much happened in her life that left her unable to express herself without fear of hurting those she cared about.  
This picture was that of one of Raven's rare smiles.

Starfire closed her eyes and drifted back to her room. When this started initially it was to satisfy a mutual itch both had. Their was an attraction and deep friendship, but not love in the sense of a romantic tone. She never wanted to fall in love with him. His gentle touch. His caring eyes. How he would hold her whenever she cried and needed someone to be for her. She just wished he felt the same about her that he did for Raven. She was here. Right here. Willingly to love him.

That morning came and Raven tried to remain uninterested. She tried to still her beating heart when Naruto walked into the kitchen. Though she didn't admit she was in love with Naruto. She loved him dearly. He understood her and the burden she carried more then anyone. Both were cursed by an act performed by their father's and found themselves in places that cursed their lives with their very breaths. Though she was afraid to open herself up. She was afraid of the possibility of things not working out. This doubt was only enforced by Robin and Starfire's short lived romance after the Tokyo incident.

It was obvious that Starfie couldn't lie to herself forever. Dick Grayson was always going to be Robin first before he was Richard. Though maybe it was Naruto's comforting and concern for her feelings that pushed Starfire into letting go. It was just something that Naruto did. He cared, not like how he was in the past before he came to met the Titans, but still cared all the same. When Naruto opened up he told them a lot of things and quite frankly, there was no way in hell Raven would ever tried to bring back someone who willingly shoved their hand through there so called best friend's chest.

''Hey Rae...morning,'' Naruto greeted taking his seat next to her.

It was times like this Raven really appreciated having a hood. That and she could feel some level of emotion without things immediately exploding. ''Morning...'' Her reply was as monotone as she could mustered. Just his presence sent her emotions haywire. Happy would bounce about when unintelligible chatter. Lust and Desire kept on making comments and proclamations that made it hard to concentrate let alone the others. Even Wisdom seemingly betrayed her when it came to advice on to how to handle the situation. Though the biggest problem was the fact that Starfire's scent was all over him. She found it difficult to be around him when he smelled of her. Jealousy became quite vocal during that time to the point it was difficult to keep in control of herself. Out of all the Titans sans Naruto she was closet to Starfire and that made it all the more difficult. To picture the man she loved and the friend she thought of as a sister intimate.

A no strings attached development. That was what he told her when she stumbled upon the two in a state of undress once. It took every bit of will power she had not to lash out them and then some. Shortly after she began to notice a change in Starfire. It was slow at first, but it began to develop. Her lingering touches and gaze that spoke of her desire. Raven assumed that it meant that Naruto was not emotionally connected. Then there was the Jealousy which apparently was more then one way street.

Raven held Naruto's heart, but could not be intimate with him. Starfire was intimate with him, but didn't hold his heart.

Naruto got over being sick. The problem about that was he never got sick. It was a new type of poison hot on the black market. Something about Alien Blood from another Solar System. Eighteen days. Eighteen days of agony and worry. Naruto's body was left weakened from the sickness.  
Both their bodies was covered in sweat. Both consumed by their lust, their desire. Their skin slapped together as gasps and moans filled the room. Things were going fine for awhile.  
''Almost there...'' The beautiful alien moaned as she continued to ride him.

''Star...'' He gripped her waist as he thrust upwards matching her ministrations. ''Kori...Kori!''

''Nar...OH X'HAL!'' She screamed in ecstasy as she let loose of all restraints.

''What were you thinking? You knew he was weakened, you could have killed him Starfire,'' Raven's comments were biting, hurtful, outside her usual character. Tamareneans were quite well known as an emotional race. The ability to fly was fueled by that very emotional temperament, Happiness in fact. Sexual bliss would work just as well making it easy to bring a joined partner with them. Though the transition was abrupt unlike it was for the emotion which was sometimes called Joy as well. Normally this wouldn't be a problem on it's own, but other Tamareneans didn't have Starbolts so there was no worry about a sudden discharge. Naruto at full power could more then handle a blast or two. That was proven so during training, but a completely unrestrained one at close ranged fuel by an emotionally blissful Starfire might as well when a rocket from a rocket launcher.

Starfire's eyes flickered slightly with a light vibrant glow. ''I would never intentionally hurt my Gend'an. Unlike some...''

Raven eye's narrowed, ''...What are you trying to say...Starfire?''

''Even when he is with me. I can feel he's thinking of you. Despite you keeping him a distance he wants to be with you Raven.''

''Then why?''

''Why?'' Tears stained her eyes. ''Because I am hopelessly in love again like a fool. You don't have a clue on how lucky you are.''  
''How lucky am I if the guy who supposedly loves me is sleeping with my best friend?''  
''Raven, Naruto didn't become a demon by conventional means. So what do you think happens when he goes into heat?'' The Auburn haired girl asked as she stroked the sleeping Blond's hair.

Raven stood there dumb founded as such as that slipped her mind. Naruto never did disappear for days on end or secluded himself like she did when she came in heat. ''Star...''

''It started a year ago...'' She said as Raven grimaced. It had been year since her fat...no, a year since Trigon's defeat. That monster was no father.

''Oh Azar!'' Raven said in horror as pain stricken her face. She remembered, after she had been 'sacrificed' and used as a portal Naruto went into the underworld to bring her back. At the time Raven had regressed to a younger age. She was fearful and didn't have much hope for the situation so she didn't paid much heed to his words. He had told her without directly telling he would become the Juubi incarnate if it meant saving her.

_'I would never lie to you Rae.'_

His response followed shortly after her answer when she asked him a year ago if she truly belonged and if anyone could every truly love her.

_'I'm sure your mother did. Rae, you should already know by now the Titans are your family and that I...I love you far too much for this to be the end.'_  
Naruto had absorbed the dark and tainted chakra locked away deep inside of him. He took upon the very cursed power that led to the death of his family and hellish life to save her. As a result he was one step farther away from his slowly fading humanity.  
''Raven?'' Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. ''What happened?''  
Naruto was met with a passionate kiss.

A month had passed and Raven started to gradually open up to Naruto. Wherever one was the other could be found. Maybe because Raven was finally beginning to understand the depth of Naruto's feelings. During that time he seldom ever warmed Starfire's bed. She missed the feeling of him holding her. The feeling that she was safe, that she was loved when he was around. Now that feeling was gone, taken by 'her' she thought bitterly. She found himself in his room. Hoping his scent would calm him down, but it only further drove her bitter as Raven's stench reached her nose.

A thought formed. It was erratic in nature. Desperate. Sudden. She wasn't going to stand by as he faded away from her. She wouldn't be able to bear it. Consequences be damned. She knew she was being a bit selfish in her current line of thought, but she couldn't help it. She always acted on her heart. Even if it upset those closest to her. Even if at first she needed a little push. She couldn't give up without trying. She was going to show him her love. That despite their agreement her heart reached out to him. He would know of her love and she prayed to X'Hal that he wouldn't break it. It had already been broken before and she didn't know if she could take it.  
00000000  
Chapter end  
00000000  
I decided to go with a Three-Way pairing, but a bit more complicate then just the simple sharing where the feelings were a bit more complex. If I get enough reviews with requests to continue I'll do more chapters.


	2. Into the Jungle

His Affection  
0  
NarutoxRaven. NarutoxStarfire. RavenxNarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

''Beast Boy's All Star Prop Comedy Revue! I know what you're thinking.'' The changeling said from inside a bathtub that was inside the kitchen. '' There's nothing more annoying than when you can't play your tuba in the bathtub.''

The audience in question consisted of Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Naruto. Respectively at the table-one sleeping, one barely awake, one reading and one playing solitaire.

''More annoying than this? '' The demoness asked as she tried to ignore Beastboy more or less.

''Still so irritable.'' Naruto said as he placed a tentative kiss on Raven's neck causing her to squeak.

Starfire watched the sight and tried to repress a sigh. Trying to wrack her brain and come up with the perfect way to express her love, her affection for Naruto in a way that he would really see her. Beast Boy continued his little act as the couple shared loving glances and soft kisses. Starfire continued watching until something crashed through the front door, revealing itself as a basketball-sized gray sphere with a monitor set in its surface. After a brief stop to check the place out, it lifts off toward the ceiling and bashes straight through it.

**'' Intruder alert.'' **The computer alerted the Titans who were all ready for combat except for Beastboy.

'' All right! We're under attack!'' Cyborg cheered at the thought of some action.

Beast Boy gives him a disgusted look, dropping his goggles and stupid underwater horn, a moment before the flying object carves itself a path through the operations center door. Sonic canon and starbolts are at the ready, but it stops a few feet short of the Titans and does absolutely nothing of a hostile nature for a moment.

'' So, uh... '' Cyborg said disarming. '' ...why isn't it attacking?''

''Because it's for me.'' A rather glum Beastboy said getting out of the tub.

The others all began powering unwilling recipient of this little visit turns to face the sphere and is subjected to a head-to-toe scan, after which Mento appears on the screen. A bit of static disrupts the transmission.

**'' Beast Boy, if this locator pod has found you, then you know what it means.''**

''The Doom Patrol's in trouble.'' Beast Boy said simply.

**'' Our last location was in the Amazon jungle. You should begin your search there. Beast Boy, you know what must be done. ''**

The Titans had followed the T-ship and followed the coordinates of the prop. They were in the dense forest with the sun high above.

'' What could have happened to them?''

Beast Boy answered Robin's question, '' It's the Brotherhood of Evil. After we stopped their black hole machine years ago, they went underground. Mento must have finally found them.''

''Hey, guys, I'm picking something up. '' Cyborg said as something blipped on the screen. The T-Ship swoops in lower and makes a neat landing that barely rustles the leaves of the nearby trees. The Titans moved quite a bit of distance before coming across the remains of the Doom Patrol's ship. A high-altitude cruiser that had suffered a complete wipe out in the jungle. Little but the tail section is immediately recognizable; the whole thing had been rusting in the tropical environment for some time.

To Starfire's surprise Beast Boy was acting different then his usual jokester attitude. This more focused or maybe serious atitude was reminiscent of the Beast incident. She had began recognizing the tells after awhile. Loyalty, to one's old group; family so to speak as he was taking the lead as he cleared through the foliage.

''Beast Boy, this Patrol of Doom...how come you never spoke of them?'' She knew how difficult it would be to talk about one's past. How it took her time to open up to Naruto.

Cyborg as well voiced his opinions.

''Seriously. The Doom Patrol are legends. You gotta have some good stories.''

'' It was something I did once. I'm a Titan now.'' He said as he suddenly grew annoyed. ''You're moving too slow!'' He said pulling a quick avian change and shot up ahead leaving the other Titans in his wake.

''He's acting strange, even for Beast Boy.'' Raven noted.

'' I think he's just worried. The Doom Patrol raised him. They're like his family.''

Suddenly Beast Boy's voiced could be heard up ahead as a loud mournful cry echoed throughout the forest.

The Titans shot ahead as they gasp at the sight that cause Beastboy to let out the pained well. The figure could have been none other then the Doom Patrol Robotman.

One of Robotman's legs hangs motionless in view; body panels cracked, lashed to a huge tree with vines. A sign hangs around his neck:** "Trespassers Beware!"  
**

'' Robotman! Come on! Wake up! It's me, Beast Boy!'' He tried barely containing his trembling. He then looked over his shoulder. '' Cyborg, you have to fix him!''

'' I'll do everything I can.''Out comes his fingertip acetylene torch as he crosses the clearing. The inert metal form is pulled down from the tree and propped up; now the torch and its other-hand duplicate are put to work on the buckle of Robotman's chest harness. After a couple of seconds, it slides open in sections to expose the circuit boards underneath. More welding takes place for the uneasy audience of five. ''It's going to take me some time. Maybe you guys can look around and find some clues.''

''That's a good idea.'' Robin said as he turned to the others. ''Raven and I will search north and eastern are of here. Naruto why don't you and Starfire search west and southern area of.'' Everyone nodded at their assignments. For the obvious reason of being sensitive to Beastboy Robin left him behind with Cybog because he knew the former was concerned about his old team mate and for the sake of a surprise attack working in numbers would give them a better chance.

''So you and Raven have been getting along pretty well.'' Starfire said as she noticed despite Naruto looking every which way his mind seemed to be on something else.

''Yeah...but you and I have suffered haven't we?'' He asked as they came to a stop. ''I'm sorry Star...I was just so inconsiderate on how I left things in-between us. That as soon Raven let her feelings known I...'' He was silenced as she placed a finger against his lips.

''I agreed knowing the possibility of this. I wanted to help you and I know what we did wasn't out of love. But I was fool...I was lying to myself...telling myself that it wouldn't become anything more. So forgive me as I...'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She missed this, the taste of his lips and the feel of his skin. Pushing him unto his back her hungry gaze seem to peer into his soul. ''...still want you. Still need you.'' she said capturing his lips once more as she gave in to her desire to be with him.


	3. Heart, Feelings, and Lost

His Affection  
0  
NarutoxRaven. NarutoxStarfire. RavenxNarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

''This is crazy...'' Naruto said as he broke the kiss and pushed her off him. ''Star were in the middle of a mission. For heaven's sake were in the middle of a mission.'' Naruto admonished as Starfire merely hugged her arms.

''You're right...I'm sorry...some friend I am? Going after the lover of a friend I considered a sister.''

''It wasn't my attention to hurt you. Damnit, I should have known better.'' the blond said as he clasped his face in the hand. The smell of forest life was rampant along with the smoke and oil of the nearby machinery. ''Two people being just lovers never work out.''

''It was my idea remember? I knew...but deep down maybe I hoped even before then, but now I know I was just fooling myself.'' she said thinking back to a time before the two of them became lovers.

''Naruto...can you show me how to cook?'' Starfire asked as she walked into the kitchen as the blond was fiddling with their new stove. Like usual the Titans had saved someone's business from being robbed or the people being horrible maimed and they were given free stuff as a thank you. In other words, being a super hero kicked ass. It was the Electrolux EW30EF65GS. The stove was an electric smooth-top range a highly expensive range toted as being worthy of an outdoor grilled and could also bake, simmer, and even boil.

''But you cook fine already.'' Naruto answered her as he sat down whole milk and a carton of eggs on the table joining the cup of water, flour, granulated sugar and butter. He turned and glanced at the girl who was wearing a midriff bearing p-shirt with the characters from that Disney show W.I.T.C.H. and blue jeans.

''Our friends always go for second and third servings for your cooking, but whenever I offer seconds of my cooking they always decline. I'm afraid they don't enjoy what I make.'' she said with a downcast look as she massaged her hands unaware of Naruto's annoyed glance and reflection upon this realization.

''The others...they don't have good taste.'' he joked, trying to lift up her spirits. ''I guess they can't tough out the meals. How about you try some Earth food? Maybe some of the ingredients you use aren't something people who lived on earth are used too.'' He suggested as he took out a bowel.

''If you believe its for the best.''

''Alright then just follow the direction. First we mix together the flour and the eggs.'' he said as the simple breakfast was involving into something more. Starfire was currently beating the batter as Naruto was cooking the sausage. After spinning most of the morning chattering and cooking the table was soon adorned with the breakfast traditional as Naruto called them. ''The others are going to be surprised when they learned you cook most of this...normal food I mean.'' he quickly added as to avoid hurting Starfire's feelings. He knew it was wrong to deceive the girl on the opinion of her cooking, but he was hoping the others would come clean to her about how they viewed her cooking.

''Naruto can I ask you something?'' Starfire asked as Naruto began munching on a piece of bacon.

''Yeah...go ahead.'' he said as he leaned against the counter.

''How come you're still single? '' she asked to his surprised as he finished the bacon and ripped off a sheet of paper towel as he wiped his hand.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean you are a nice, funny, and loyal friend. Surely there is a girl who must like you or you must like a girl do you not?'' she asked as he paused to contemplate her words.

''There is a girl but she's not interested in me. Though I'm not going to let it get me down and brood on it. If she doesn't feel that way I'm not going to try and force her to change her mind and hey there is plenty of fish in the sea so the expression says.'' he informed Starfire who was probably going to ask him what he meant by the statement. ''Hey how about we grabbed a quick bite then go to the gym and hang out. I mean when was the last time just you and me hung out?''

Moments later cries of rage and effort was being echoed through the gym as Starfire tore through kagebunshin like they were nothing. That cry, that warrior like cry was not something that echoed from her lips when they were in combat. Of course the girl was warned to hold back against the villains as super heroes didn't kill.

While Naruto wasn't kill crazy or anything even he, the so called saint of his generation realized that some of these criminals were just going to escape and were going to endanger countless lives. In his time in fact only a hand few people threatened the elemental nations let alone the entire planet, but every week he looked up there was some world destroying psycho that threatened the timeline or were killing people by the droves. Madmen and psychopaths destroying entire families or disrupting the sanctity of an entire city. It still struck him, the sight of that crying woman hugging the tattered the remain of her daughters jacket who was killed by some rogue criminal, a joker wannabe who simply wanted the attention. That if members of the army or government agent could kill for their country and not be admonished then why did some of these super heroes not find it worthwhile to attempt some sort of deal with the government to execute these obviously dangerous repeat criminals? 

As Starfire's leg nearly took off his head Naruto's head was once more back into the game. He really needed to keep focus when he was fighting. Thinking back to the early days the warrior princess was quite a terror. He was beginning to wonder if restraining themselves so much as to not be lethal caused more harm then good. Before he could go into more thoughts he realized that maybe it was time to bring this spar to an end.

Apparently Starfire had the same thing in mind. Hooking her legs around his neck he found himself being slammed onto his back as Starfire straddled his chest. ''I win...'' she said with a cheeky grin. ''What was it that you offered earlier? That if I win you have to do anything I suggest?'' she asked as Naruto nodded, trying not to think about Starfire's squishy rear on his chest and failing miserably as there was stirring going on in his pants. ''Then you'll take me to the carnival?'' Despite the fact that she was asking it sounded more like a command.

''Can't Robin take you?'' his eyes blinked in confusion as he looked up at the auburn haired girl going over her request.

''Robin is busy...ever since the Broshogun incident he has been going over the towers defenses obsessively to make sure we aren't caught off again.''

''He doesn't deserve you...'' he said as Starfire giggled at Naruto's statement.

''I know...'' she said as they both burst out laughing.

''Wow...that was unexpected. I never thought the princess could be quite snarky.''

''Yeah well...I learned from the best.'' she said as Naruto let out a sigh and looked up, his eyes resting on the wall.

''Alright...go ahead and get ready then. I haven't been to the carnival in awhile either so it'll be fun.'' he said as Starfire leaned over and kissed his cheek before floated off and making her way towards the door.

''I'll meet you outside.'' she said as she exited the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts as he held his cheek where Starfire's lips brushed against his cheek.

As Naruto came back to reality he looked at Starfire, wondering just how did things become so complicated. ''Star...I'm hoping we can work through this somehow. That I hope you can understand that I won't...that I can't betray Raven.'' he said as Starfire nodded, understanding what he meant.

She felt terrible, knowing that she was willing to pursue Naruto despite the fact how much it would hurt Raven. She was felt herself lost; hopeless between the identity of The Teen Titan known as Starfire and the Princess of Tamaran Koriand'r. The latter a proud warrior who followed her heart and warrior code or the former who was one of the members of a super hero team who had a close friendship with the other Titans. ''Naruto...I...'' the scene was interrupted as the form of Robotman burst through the area causing them both to jump out of the way. That followed after him, soon joining the other titans as they came across a building that sat at a distance behind all the weapons, which were arranged in a double row flanking the main approach. The muzzles rotate to track Robotman's movements, with the unfortunate result that the two in each facing pair end up blowing each other away. Only two are left firing, one on either side of the door, and their shots seem to give him a brief bit of trouble. However, he gets clear with a mighty leap and yell, pounds one gun into junk, and vaults across to smash the other one off its mountings.

Directly above the door is one more gun that has not fired a single shot throughout the entire fusillade. _''_ Mento! Elasti-Girl!'' he shouted as he looked around the badly lit area as the Titans showed up.

'' Cliff, what's going on?_'' _Beast boy asked him as the Robot man looked around the platform and walls frantically.

'' An ambush...came outta nowhere...Negative Man! They can't have gotten far. ''

''Robotman! I had to reset your internal chronometer when I repaired you. You've been offline.'' Cyborg informed him as the man calmed down.

'' How long?'' Upon hesitance of getting an answer he started to get angry. ''I said, how long? ''He glares down at Beast Boy with all the fierceness his steel face will allow.

The wide-eyed green teen pause before reluctantly answering after finally working up an answer. __

**''** Five months. ''

00000000

Chapter End  
0000000

Hope you guys enjoyed this update.


End file.
